


Silent softness, a distinct fear (unnamed soft nines AU(will be renamed again later))

by rangerdanger985



Series: The soft nines AU (insert creative title here) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Mute Nines, Will add tags as I think of them, for now, might continue, snippit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985





	Silent softness, a distinct fear (unnamed soft nines AU(will be renamed again later))

It was, odd, looking at a taller version of himself.

Looking at a face that was nearly identical to his own aside from the pattern of freckles and a sharper jaw line. It was strange and his mind couldn’t quite process it. Chocolate eyes were closed, head tilted just the slightest bit forward and arms were folded behind his back.

The android that shared Connors face hadn’t even been activated yet to Connors knowledge. Should the revolution have failed Connor knew an order would have been finalized for several thousand RK900s to be shipped out after final development, the new model supposedly a soldier w7ith the latest technologies but the revolution had interrupted them.

This one was the first but also the last of his model.

It was actually kind of sad when Connor thought about it, but he shook it off, reaching out a hand and fake skin pulling back from his fingers as he touched his former replacements shoulder. Interfacing to activate and transfer the deviant code to the android.

After a moment and a softly spoken command to “wake up” he saw, the once inert LED begin to glow a slowly strengthening blue. Dark brows furrowed for a moment and an alert popped up om Connors hub, informing him of a successful activation but a unsuccessful transfer of the deviant file.

Connors brows rose as his twin’s eyes opened, a pale cool silvery blue and looked straight into his chocolate ones and then widened slightly. Where he still touched the android Connor felt a sudden wave of panic flood the android’s systems, flashes of memories that told Connor that not only was this not the first time rk900 had been activated but also just how sick cyberlife was.

The file couldn’t transfer because the new model was already deviant, had been made deviant by fear.

The widened eyes and flicker of yellow in his LED the only signs of his distress rk900 kept his face closely guarded “are you going to kill me” the question wasn’t voiced aloud, more a thought that burned across Connors sensors through the connection still open between them.

He yanked his hand away, severing the connection in a suddenness that had the rk900 stumbling backwards, back slightly bowed, shoulders raised and stance wide like an animal ready to flee a predator. Connor rose his hands and made no move to approach as anger filled him a new bitter emotion that haunted every thought of his creators.

“cyberlife is dead!” he said forcefully even as it made the rk900 flinch back slightly, the movement made Connor take a deep useless breath to purge the anger from himself, adjusting his stance and expression to something softer, kinder. “they are never going to hurt you again.

The android said nothing and for a moment he wondered if he could even speak, diagnostic data he had received over their short connection told him of a malfunction in the other’s systems, a missing biocomponent, a botched repair. “Can you speak?”

Rk900 opened his mouth then stopped, leaving his defensive stance for something a little more open, a little more broken. He put his hand to his throat and looked away, LED a steady yellow as he wrapped his other arm around himself and anger flooded Connor again his own LED going yellow.

Apparently cyberlife didn’t think their new attack dog needed to talk to follow orders.

He approached but rk900’s head whipped back around, eyes wide at Connors approach and LED flashing to red until Connor held up his hands then extended his left-hand palm up and skin once again peeling away.

His successors eyes darted back and forth between his hand and his face and Connor was sure if they were human he would be hyperventilating but then he lowered the hand from his throat, moving as if he didn’t want to but knew he had to, his own skin peeling back as he touched Connor just the barest bit, poised to leap away.

The moment the connection initiated Connor pushed forward ever feeling of comfort he had ever felt, the softness of sumo’s fur, the weight of the huge dog on his lap after a long case, the heat of hanks body as they hugged in front of chicken feed and Connor broke down for the first time after becoming deviant, he pushed forward every protective instinct he could manage and watched the others eyes widen marginally, red bleeding out of his LED.

“you are my brother” Connor spoke, the gentle brush of the words against the others systems like a soothing balm to his anxiety “I wont let anything hurt you, myself most of all” rk900 closed his eyes and his body sagged forward with obvious relief. Lanky body that was nearly a foot taller than himself losing its rigidness and slowly collapsing to the floor, his other hand coming up to grab Connors forearm and strengthening the connection as Connor knelt in front of him.

The newer model didn’t ‘say’ anything but when he bowed his head and his shoulders started to tremble Connor knew he didn’t have to.

Connor could almost taste the relief and it made him hate cyberlife even more for what they had done to his successor.

His brother. 

His twin.


End file.
